Wireless stations experiencing intermittent connectivity or poor performance are complex issues to troubleshoot effectively. Effective troubleshooting requires that the environmental data be captured exactly when the wireless station is experiencing difficulty so that the particular environmental conditions can be tested.
Currently, there is no mechanism by which a client device can initiate collection of environmental data for an administrator to later review and troubleshoot. In an example, an administrator attempts to debug or troubleshoot a building zone where users have complained about wireless connectivity. Sometimes, the administrator may need to contact network vendor to further the investigation, which would lead to additional delay in the debugging data collection. Thus, the network conditions may have changed during this troubleshooting process, making it difficult for the administrator or vendor support professionals, to replicate the errors and/or connectivity problems. Hence, it is crucially important to capture the network environmental data at real-time when the client device is experiencing the connectivity difficulties.